I'll Try
by SkullSweetie
Summary: Peter and Jane did not get off to a good start. but when he turns up at her window, bleeding badly, Jane would do anything to help him. Hook's gone psycho, Peter's matured and Jane looks through her feelings. what chaos shall ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i don't own Peter Pan or any of it's characters. this fanfiction is for pure entertainment and no profit.**

Chapter 1.

Peter's P.O.V

Her fingers were knotted in my shirt, and I looked down at her beaming face as she gazed at the rainbow. I took one of her hands and looped her arm around my neck, before taking the other and slicing it through the rainbow. Her eyes lit up as the colour sprayed everywhere, and I swear I heard her laugh.

It was such a small thing, making her laugh, but it stirred something in me that felt as though pixie dust was swirling around in my stomach.

Suddenly Jane was wrenched from my grasp, and she started to plummet towards the ground. Tink hovered near me, laughing in her shimmery bell voice, and I joined in hesitantly. The tiny fairy had done this with loads of people before, and I had always laughed along, made a game out of it, sometimes letting myself fall with the person before swinging them high up into the air and catching them at the very last possible second.

Something seemed wrong about it this time, however. It seemed, bad, and I didn't want to play that game with her. There was a horrible feeling that replaced the glowing pixie dust feeling, something akin to wanting to be sick.

Jane's scream cut off the half-laugh as I dived after her, swinging her up on my back. As soon as I felt her clasped hands around my neck the bad feeling went away, and I laughed it off.

"She did that on purpose." The girl on my back gasped, and I laughed lightly.

"She's just jealous." I assured her. "All girls get like that around me."

"How lucky for you." Jane replied dryly, and I was taken aback. I suddenly and unpleasantly found myself having to rethink that statement. Not all girls got like that around me. This one didn't, anyway. In fact, first time she saw me, she punched me in the face! To her credit, she had just been kidnapped with pirates, I was releasing her from a sack and she had no idea what was going on.

The girl had spunk, I'll give her that.

I was surprised, to say the least.

Jane wasn't anything like her mother, not at all. The lost boys had been so excited, wanting her to play with them, and she had yelled "No!" and stalked off.

I stayed in my throne for a second, shell shocked, before flying after her.

"Jane?" I asked, timidly.

"What?" she snapped waspishly. I backed up.

"What's the matter Jane?"

This simple concerned question landed me with a tirade of insults and long winded explanations. I tried to keep up, but she lost me around her promise to her father.

"I've just got to get home." She muttered wrapping her arms around herself and walking off, leaving me floating there in the forest.

"Ah, who needs her?" Slightly sneered, coming up behind me and tugging at his fox ears. Cubby shrugged and wiggled his bear tail; whist the Twins shrugged their shoulders, pulling each other's possum tails. Nibs said nothing, tugging on a rabbit ear, while Tootles stuck his tongue out, before turning, skunk tail in the air and walking back to the hideout.

It rained that night. I tossed and turned, mind filled with pictures of Jane soaked through and shivering, and eventually I got up and went out looking for her. I found her huddled in a cave, looking as bedraggled as I had imagined her, and I scooped her up in my arms, flying her gently back to the hideout. Sure I was mad at her, but that didn't make me a mean person.

I lay her on my bed, pulling the covers up over her gently. I kissed her temple, feeling older than I had…ever, and settled myself down on the floor.

The next morning, when I woke, Jane was gone.

Her raft had sunk, which isn't a surprise, really. I looked at her clutching the bobbing crate, surrounded by bananas and coconuts, and saw a stray tear slip down her face to join the rest of the saltwater in the Never Ocean. She looked so sad, so pitiful, and I felt so sorry for her, so sad myself, and I had an overwhelming urge to _help _this boyish girl. I sighed and I flitted up to float near her.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, still feeling overwhelmingly sad for this girl.

I scratched the back of my head, like I always do when I'm at a loss, which always seems to be when there is a girl in Never Land, and gazed at her as she sighed into her arms.

"I just want to go home." She said, and I was sad to hear the tears in her voice.

"Come on." I said gently, picking her up and cradling her tiny trembling form to my chest. Sure, I'm the Boy Who Never Grows Up, but I stopped aging at sixteen, not twelve as everyone seems to think.

I set her down on a tall rock and called for the Lost Boys. They were obedient, even if they did jeer at Jane. I glared at them sternly, and they stopped, but not before they saw another sob go through her. I think that softened their hearts sufficiently.

And so we began teaching Jane to fly.

She didn't take to it very well, and it didn't help that Tinkerbelle was unkind.

I pushed her off the rock, telling her to think happy thoughts and to trust, and she began to fall. Fast. That uncomfortable bad feeling was swirling in the pit of my stomach again, and I called out for the Lost Boys to catch her.

None of them did, and she splatted face first into the ground, digging herself a little Jane-shaped hole.

When I saw her hit the ground the feeling I was beginning to think of as 'dread' grew unbearable, and I swooped down to see her. She lifted herself up, looking dizzy, and there was something on her head. A notebook.

"What's this?" I asked, snatching it and looking through its pages.

"My notebook." She replied, brushing herself off. Well, duh. "It's full of lists, notes, places to go, things to do, you know, important things."

"That doesn't sound very fun." I said, before carrying on cruelly, saying "No wonder you can't fly." I heard her breath catch in hurt, but I was feeling malicious at the moment, because of the dread she had made me feel, so I threw the notebook at Nibs, yelling "Keep away from Jane!"

It went a bit too far though, and Cubby ended up eating it. Jane rounded on me, and I was surprised to see a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Then she began to yell at me.

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?" she shouted. "Well, I'm sick of playing. You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children!"

I reached out my hand to her, but she smacked at it, picking up a few ripped notebook pages up at the floor and looking down at them morosely, before balling them up and throwing them at me. I was beginning to feel really bad about starting that, and what's more, I had a bad feeling for what was coming.

"Ugh, I don't believe in any of this!" she screeched, and that hurt. I saw all the Lost Boys slump, and I had to work hard not to show the hurt on my face as well. Tink began to pull on her short auburn hair, and Jane rounded on her.

"And I especially don't believe in fairies!" she shouted. The Lost boys gasped, Tink flew backwards and I felt my heart stop. Even Jane seemed to realise what she had done, hands flying to cover her mouth. Then she ran off into the jungle.

"Good riddance!" I cried after her, arms folded, before turning to Tink worriedly.

Jane had to become one of us to save Tink, and possibly save herself. Simple.

Not.

For one thing, we couldn't even find the girl. We were everywhere, looking in even the most unlikely places, calling and shouting for her. Suddenly in all the ruckus, I heard a sweet voice call _my _name. I flew to the source to find none other than Jane, who smiled like an angel.

"I'm so sorr-" I started, only to find that Jane had started talking at the same time.

"I" I tried again, only for the same thing to happen.

"Jane I-" I started once more, only to hear her "Peter, I-" overlap my own words. I gave up and placed my hands over her mouth. She looked surprised, then furious, and then she listened to what I was saying.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, it was just a game and we let it go too far, and I am so sorry. Me and the Lost Boys, we want to make it up to you." I took my hands from her mouth and chuckled slightly, nervously. "We'd do anything for you. Honest." I was surprised at the sincerity in my own voice, and I saw she was to.

"How about Treasure Hunt?" she suggested, a mischievous smirk adorning her lips and an adventurous sparkle in her eye that Wendy had never had. Wendy was girly, Wendy wanted to be protected, but Jane, Jane was like one of us already.

I grinned at her before crowing and flying off.

We led her through the steps of becoming one of us, and I helped her all I could. When the bees Cubby woke up chased us I swooped her up in my arms and propelled her to safety, when her vine snapped I made sure she fell in mud and not on rocks, before throwing mud at everyone else so she wouldn't be embarrassed, and made sure she was top of the tower on the elephant as she washed off.

The boys split off, all looking for the treasure. They would never find it, I hid it extra good this time.

Jane was on a log following the current of the river. I flew near her, making it go faster. She skipped a rock, and then I dared her to explore the cave.

"I'll make it an overnight trip." She laughed at me. I paused. I had never heard her laugh before. It was a beautiful sound.

As the log approached a waterfall I flew up into the air, watching her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Far to the contrary, her dive was elegant and graceful and she barely made a ripple as she sliced through the surface of the water. Satisfied she was okay, I went to check on the Lost Boys, who had probably been eaten by the Tick-Tock Croc by now.

Jane found the treasure. I was unbelievably proud of her as I pulled cat ears over her head and 'knighted her'.

"I pronounce you the very first, Lost Girl." I claimed, before lifting the silly crown I was wearing out of my eyes and smiling sheepishly at her. "I mean, you know, if you want."

To my surprise she threw herself at me and enveloped me in a hug. The warm pixie dust feeling was back, and I liked it much better than dread.

"Oh Peter, I would like that, very much." She said, burrowing her face into my neck. I thought I was going to burst with happiness, and I beamed and felt my face heating up as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Suddenly there was a piercing toot and pirates surrounded us. I suddenly felt very foolish, hiding the treasure in Dead Man's Cave. The Lost Boys were soon caught in a net, and Jane was flung to the floor, cat ears slipping off her head.

"No!" she cried out. I flew in front of her, trying to protect her, but ropes were caught round my wrists and ankles. A deep menacing laugh echoed from the shadows.

"Hook!" I shouted furiously, struggling. He ignored me, except to signal to some pirates to tie me up to an anchor.

"Thank you my dear. I couldn't have done this without you." He said instead, to Jane. I looked at her in disbelief. No, no she couldn't have…could she?

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" she accused, and my brain short-circuited. She had. Why? I thought she was starting to like it here, starting to like me. Why?

I cried out in pain as Hook pulled my hair and dropped it at Jane's feet. I missed what he said, focusing solely on Jane. I ignored her please of not guilty, blocking her cries of "I didn't do it Peter, I never agreed to this!" from my ears. I glared at her, and saw her stumble back from the hate in my gaze.

"You're a traitor Jane. You lied to me." I told her. "Now because of you, Tink's light's going out!"

As Smee rowed me away from shore and towards the pirate ship, I heard her cry out a promise of rescue, but again I ignored her, choosing to wallow in betrayal and self-pity instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah, unfortunately, i still don't own Peter Pan. shame...**

Chapter 2.

Jane's P.O.V

What have I done? How could I be tricked by him, had I paid no attention to my mother's stories at all? Now Hook was going to kill Peter, and I, I had allowed him to do it. his words echoed around in my head.

"_You're a traitor, Jane. You lied to me. And now because of you, Tink's lights going out!"_

I was a traitor. I was a horrible person, and I suppose in a way I did lie to him. he thought I wanted to play Treasure Hunt to have fun and play games, and instead I just wanted to get to the treasure, and all because I wanted to go home. Oh, what have I done?

Suddenly the second part of Peter's parting words penetrated my consciousness. Tink? Oh my god, Tinkerbelle!

I ran through the jungle-slash-forest, thorns and vines and branches scratching at my arms and face, sharp rocks biting into my feet. I ran straight to the hideout and to Tink's little hollow, to find her tiny form prone on the packed dirt floor.

"Oh no." I whispered, piking her up gently in the palm of my hand. "Oh, what have I done?"

I put Tink down on Tootle's pillow and fell to my knees by the bed. Tears leaked from my eyes as I stroked her surfer-blonde hair, arranging her pretty leaf dress nicely and smoothing out her gossamer wings.

Then I lay my head on my arms and cried. I cried for my selfishness, I cried for the life of Tinkerbelle, I cried for the lives of Peter and the Lost Boys, I cried for my foolishness, I cried for everything.

Suddenly I felt a familiar tug at my hair, and my head jerked up to see Tinkerbelle smiling gently at me.

"Tinkerbelle?" I asked, brain fuzzy. She nodded and twirled in the air, sending a fountain of sparkling gold pixie dust floating everywhere. My brain cleared and I jumped to my feet.

"Tink you're alive! Wait until Peter-" I stopped, happiness crashing down around me ears as I remembered exactly why Peter wasn't here. I looked at the confused little fairy.

"Oh my god, Peter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N still don't own Peter Pan. so sad...too bad.**

Chapter 3.

Peter's P.O.V

When I saw Jane on the rigging on the Jolly Roger, my heart flew, even if I couldn't fly with it. When Tink, who was very much alive, fluttered next to her, I thought I couldn't be happier.

It was irrational to be happy to see Jane after what she did, but then I let the words I'd been blocking in, and realised Hook's trickery. What with her bravado and independence, I'd forgotten exactly how naïve Jane was. I was going to burst with pried when I hear Jane call Hook 'codfish'.

Tink occupied herself with a little tomfoolery, messing with the pirates a she tried to get the key. Meanwhile Jane leaped from the rigging and grabbed Hook's sword right out of his hands before running at the mast and cutting the Boys loose. Tink was currently in Smee's hat, but she could handle herself, and besides, I was still on the plank, tied to an anchor with a horrible orange octopus licking its chops beneath me.

Jane and the Lost Boys were taking care of the pirates, and I laughed at their idiocy as they followed the treasure that was being flung from slingshots, right into the ocean. How thick could you get?

Next thing I knew, Jane was next to me, sword in hand, and I marvelled at her skilful swordsmanship of the sword as she fended off those who had enough brains not to jump into the waiting mouth of a giant octopus.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, eyes sparkling.

"Hi yourself." I told her before jolting my legs forwards and knocking a pirate down down down into the water.

"Thanks." She said, winking at me, before barrelling forwards and through the pirates, making them follow her instead of attempting to finish me. I marvelled at her. Wendy would never have done such a thing. She would have waited to be rescued, and to tell the truth, I was sick of rescuing her.

My heart nearly stopped beating when I saw Hook had cornered Jane on one of the sail-poles. He had a sword at her throat, and I struggled against the anchor that was still bound to my limbs, weighing me down.

"No!" I cried out in desperation. Jane had the key in her hands, but she couldn't do anything with it.

"I've won." Hook declared, sword still pointing at Jane. She looked down at where the Lost Boys had pulled me off the plank and onto the deck. We were all looking back at her, worry in our eyes and fear in our hearts, especially when I saw her bite her lip.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. Then I saw her steel herself.

"No you haven't." she said, brushing the sword away from her. Everyone, pirate and Lost Boy alike stared at her. She smiled a mysterious smile.

"Not as long as there is faith," she took a step back. "trust," and another. She was now on tiptoe at the very edge of the pole. "and pixie dust."

Tink flew about her, coating her in golden sparkles. Jane closed her eyes and lifted her arms, before falling backwards. The Lost Boys gasped and my heart stopped beating. Did she forget the teeny tiny detail that she _couldn't fly_? My mind was screaming, my heart was pounding, but all I could do was watch her falling gracefully, eyes closed. Even Hook seemed worried, looking over the edge of the ship[ at her falling form and crying out.

She dipped out of my view, and I waited with a heavy heart to hear either a splash or a gulp, depending on whether she hit the water or got eaten, but only heard a laugh. A happy, carefree, easy laugh that was the most beautiful thing in the world. And then there she was, up in the clouds, flying.

"That was incredible!" I told her as soon as she unlocked me.

"Mere child's play." She answered, giggling. She looked at me shyly, holding my hands as we drifted in circles up in the air. I swear I saw a blush colour her cheeks, and bit down on my tongue hard to stop my face from doing the same.

Behind us, Hook was screaming.

"Help me! Help me!"

I turned to him, laughing in delight as he clung to the little of his ship that remained above water.

"Aww, you know the rules captain." I mocked, whipping my hat off and holding it to my chest, nose in the air. "A good captain always goes down with his ship."

Jane giggled and Hook blinked at me for a second before screeching and crying.

"_I don't wanna be a good captain_!" he bawled. I just laughed along with Jane and the Boys as the pirates hauled him into a row boat and rowed away, the beastly orange octopus hot in pursuit.

We were all on the rock where I had first come face to face with Jane, our meeting beginning with her punching me in the nose. The Lost Boys were talking and laughing amongst themselves, except Tootles, who was in Jane's arms. She was very fond of him, I'd noticed.

Tink was hovering in the air by my ear, chatting happily in the bell voice of hers. Jane was looking at me, eyes soft, before looking down at Tootles who had patted her face to get her attention I smiled, before an awful thought occurred to me. That thought drove all happy ones from my head and I sank down cross-legged on the rock. Jane turned to me, worried.

"Peter?" she asked in her sweet voice. "What's wrong?"

"Aww, you can fly now." I grumbled, catching the attention of the Boys. "You can go home."

Her face lit up as she realised that she could indeed go home, and she laughed, swinging Tootles up into the air. The Boys looked at each other for a second before rushing at her, knocking her down onto the rock. The Twins sat on her legs, arms folded, whilst Slightly pinned her left wrist and Nibs pinned her right. Cubby sat resolutely on her stomach, and Tootles sat by her head, playing with her auburn hair.

She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Help?" she formed the word as a question, not knowing whether I would. To be honest, I didn't know whether I would either. She looked at me pleadingly, and I sighed.

"Boys." I said sternly. "Up."

The looked at me, just as pleadingly as Jane had. I refused to me moved, though I agreed with them and desperately wanted her to stay. I folded my arms, and they reluctantly got up. I offered my hand to Jane and helped her to her feet. Her hand was soft and slender and fitted perfectly inside mine.

"But." Slightly sniffed, wiping his nose on his fox sleeve.

"But." Cubby echoed, lips trembling before blowing his nose in Nibs' bunny ear, earning him a punch in the face, before Nibs turned back to Jane and scrubbed at his eyes. The Twins wiped each other's noses and blubbered the same word. Tootles began to outright wail, clutching at Jane's leg. Tinkerbelle had hold of a strand of Jane's hair.

I walked over to her.

"It's unanimous." I sad softly, staring into her angelic eyes. "We want you to stay, Jane."

"I have to go." She told me, but there was a note of regret that made a shred of hope remain. "I have to go take care of my little brother."

I walked away from her and sat. back to her. I felt her approach, and her hand was on my shoulder.

"I'm going to tell him lots of stories." She promised. "And all of them will be about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys." She said. The Boys cheered, comforted for now, and I pretended that I too had brightened, but dread was once again curling in my tummy.

"Well then ma'am." I said, hat off and bowing, making her giggle. "It would be my absolute honour, to escort you back to London."

"The pleasure would be all mine, good sir." She mimicked, curtseying. Then with a sudden movement, she shoved me off the rock. I grabbed the edge and looked up at her, poking my hat back into place with my thumb.

"Hey!" I cried. She just laughed.

I took her hand and didn't let go of it for the whole flight, and when I left her window, I felt almost as if I had left a part of myself there with her.

"I'll always believe in you Peter Pan." Her ghostly whisper sang in my ears, and I sighed softly, sadly.

I had returned to the hideout in Never Land before I realised that I really had left a part of myself with her. A part of myself I was getting really tired of losing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N unfortunately for me, Disney still owns all right st Peter Pan. sigh.**

Chapter 4.

Jane's P.O.V

Peter Pan's shadow was dancing about the room, blowing raspberries at my own shadow before taking up its hands and dancing around, making me dance too. I laughed, closing my eyes and enjoying it, feeling ghostly hands about my own.

I was happy. Peter would feel at odds without his shadow, and would soon come back for it. that meant I could see him again!

Suddenly the door swung open and Danny was stood rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching his Peter Pan doll with the other. Peter's shadow let go of my hands and darted off into a drawer. Danny blinked at me sleepily.

"What's wrong Danny?" I asked him, walking over to him.

"I had a nightmare." He said, and I saw tears running down his cheeks. I lifted the four year old into my arms and cuddled him close.

"Was it Hook again?" I asked playfully. He nodded. "Well, don't worry Danny, I know how to take care of that old codfish." I laughed.

Danny was fast asleep before I had finished speaking, and I carried him back to his room, laying him on his bed and covering him with a blanket.

When I returned to my room the shadow was sitting on my bed. It bowed to me, and I curtseyed, and the dance was taken up again.

After a while I put the shadow in my music box and shut the lid. I clambered up onto the window seat and looked at the second star to the right. Soon, I was fast asleep.

The next morning I was full of energy. Dad was back, Mum was happy, Danny adored listening to all the stories I told him, and I had Peter Pan's shadow in my music box.

I waited anxiously that night for Peter to waltz through the window, smiling cockily, and ask me if I'd seen his shadow.

I waited that night.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Why wasn't he coming?

Pretty soon three months had passed, and even though I took the shadow out once a week to air it and dance around a bit, it wasn't the same. Why hadn't he come back?

Another week passed, and then there was a tap at the window. I had left it open, but had taught Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys that it was polite to knock anyway. I immediately brightened, looking at the window.

A happy cry of "Peter!" died on my lips when I saw him. His leafy clothes were torn, he was bleeding badly, his hat had a big hole in it that was smoking and he was holding his chest.

"Peter!" I gasped, running to him. I slipped myself under his arm, supporting him, and helped him over to the bed. He sank with shaking knees onto it, looking at me blankly. It was scary. There was no cheer on his face, no trace of the carefree boy who had taught me about faith, trust, happy thoughts and pixie dust.

"Jane." He whispered, before passing out.

I was frantic, hurrying about fetching warm water and bandages and cloth, and when I sat down again my hands sort of fluttered over his prone form. Then I remembered I was not some helpless, stupid, girly girl. I was Jane. I was adventurous, a tomboy. I was the very first Lost Girl.

I bit my lip before grasping a cloth and dipping it into the bowl of warm water. Then I set about cleaning, wiping away the mud and the sweat and the smoke and the blood from, his face and arms. I removed his hat and set it on the bedside table, making a mental note to patch it and replace the feather later. He only had one shoe, and his big toe poked out of a rip in it. I removed it and threw it in the bin.

That's when I hesitated again. My fingers trembled as they took off his belt, and they were very physically shaking as I eased his shirt up over his head. I gasped at what I saw underneath it.

Purple and blue bruises covered his chest and abdomen. There were slices and gashes all over him, blood seeping from them. There was a puncture wound in his shoulder, and in the space just above his heart, where his hand had been held earlier, was an awful, deep cut that was going to need stitches. The places that weren't covered in wounds were instead covered in blood from the wounds or smoke or dirt. What had he been doing?

Bile rose in my throat. I reached out the hand with the warm wet cloth and attempted to wipe some of the gore from him, but stopped after only a moment, running to the toilet down the hall to empty my stomach. I was only fifteen after all, and it was a beastly sight.

I panted, knuckles turning white as I gripped the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler than I usually was, which was hard to do, and there was a sheen of sweat over my sallow features. I pried a hand from its death grip on the rim of the sink and slapped myself.

"Come on Jane." I muttered, glaring at my reflection. "Peter needs you, so buck up."

I took a shaky breath and walked back into my room, past my wide-eyes parents and a confused Danny. I shut the door in their faces before they could see Peter and locked it, then turning and sitting myself down on the bed next to him. he stirred slightly as I wiped at him, but I had no time to be gently. I needed to clean that nasty cut on his chest so I could sew it up, I had to make sure that none of the other injuries didn't get infected, and I had to do it all before I puked again.

When I was satisfied with the results of my cleaning, I went to my chest of drawers and got a needle and thread. I also got several lengths of rope. I tied him down securely, careful not to aggravate any of his wounds. He was not going to like this, and it was going to hurt a lot, and I didn't need him jerking and have me stick the needle some place I shouldn't.

I was right. As soon as the needle pierced his skin Peter screamed, eyes bugging open. He tried to struggle, but I had it so he couldn't move. He looked at me with betrayal in his eyes, and I felt tears rise in my own, but I kept sewing the two flaps of flesh back together, and he soon passed out again. Once I was sure it wasn't going to come undone unless I wanted it to, I untied him and started to bandage him up.

I had been ignoring the banging on the door, and now I tuned in. Mother was crying, Father was continually asking what was wrong, what was happening, was I alright, and Danny was bawling.

"I'm alright." I called. I refused to open the door when they asked me to though. Peter was clean, sewn up, and bandaged, so I decided to take advantage and sew his shadow back on while he was out.

He stayed passed out for the next two days, and I stayed locked up in my room with him, only opening the door for the toilet and to be handed plates of food. My family had no idea of what was happening, but they went along with it dazedly. I kept my window locked tight, because _something _had happened to Peter, and I was almost certain that it had been done by someone, and I had no desire to meet that someone.

Every now and then I injected some antibiotics into his arm, and sometimes I fed him some liquidized food so he would stay strong, and occasionally I would order everyone downstairs and half carry half drag him to the toilet. It was embarrassing for me, but he was still unconscious, so…

And sometimes, I kiss him, ever so slightly. Just a brush of my lips against his, or against his cheek, or his temple. I knew as soon as I was ecxited at the prospect of Peter returning for his shadow that I had done something unspeakable, unthinkable, and positively _stupid_.

I had fallen in love with Peter-bloody-Pan.

I was missing school, it was Wednesday by now, and Mother was telling everyone I was sick, which I assume she thought I was. Then, just after I had changed his bandages for clean ones, his eyes fluttered.

I immediately dropped the bowl I was holding and rushed to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Jane." He whispered.

"Yes Peter?" I asked softly, and that seemed to be all he needed. His eyes shot open again, and I had to gently hold his weakly struggling form on the bed.

"Where am I?" he asked, panicked.

"You're in my room Peter, you're safe." I reassured him, and he relaxed, falling limply back on my bed.

"What happened to you, Peter?" I asked softly, stroking his autumn-leaf red hair out of his face. He blinked a few times, and then his chocolate eyes got brighter, and I saw some of the old Peter Pan in there, some of the strength he had been lacking.

"Hook. He was furious we'd managed to sink the _Jolly Roger _and the _Jolly Roger II_." Peter gasped. I continued to stroke the hair off his forehead, and he continued to talk to me. "He only had a few pirates left now: Smee, Bill Jukes and Noodler. They snuck up on the Indian encampment, surprised the Piccanniny tribe, and captured Tiger Lily. He- oh god, Jane, he, he tortured Tiger Lily, prying the location of the hideout from her, but by the time she talked, her body just gave out." Peter began to cry. "She-she-she's dead, Jane. Tiger Lily's dead."

"Shh, shh." I comforted. Peter choked a bit and cried some more, before continuing on.

"He ambushed us. Slightly managed to escape, and I saw him clutching Tootles to his chest, but I saw Nibs be captured, Jane, and I think they cut his hand off. The Twins…" He choked again, and I supported his head as he drank some water.

"It's okay." I soothed. "It's okay."

"One of the Twins is dead, Jane, but he captured the other and purposely kept him alive, so that he could feel pain." Peter sobbed, and I felt horror mixed with bile clawing at my throat. "Cubby, I think that Cubby got away but I'm not sure. Oh, Jane, they got Tink too, they cut off her wings. Jane I was frightened. I got shot at and clawed at and swords slashed at me and I swear I thought I was dying when I felt Hook's hook at my chest-"

My mind flashed to the gash I had sewn up, and vowed that Hook wouldn't like it if he saw me again.

"-but I managed to get to here, to you."

"Yes, Peter. You go t to me, and you are safe now. Sleep, Peter." I lulled him, and began to sing a lullaby that mum used to sing to me.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight." I felt a hand clutching at mine desperately, and I smiled gently. "I will protect you from all around you I will be here, don't you cry."

I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. I will be here, don't you cry."

I fell asleep holding his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N too bad for me, still do not own Peter Pan  
**

Chapter 5.

Peter's P.O.V

I woke with a start, and was terrified to find that I was weighed down. I had been captured!

Then I looked down and found Jane's head resting on my chest, fingers laced through mine, and small smile on her face. Jane.

This girl was the only thing that had gotten me through the two months running and hiding from Hook. Her beautiful hair, down her shoulders and the colour of the setting sun. The mischievous sparkle in her deep teal eyes. Her lips, too light to be red and too dark to be pink, with the lower lip slightly fuller than the upper, either smirking or laughing, and then there was the occasional sweet, soft smile. Her pale creamy skin, her sparkling laugh. The seven freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose, the way she handled a sword. Her big, caring heart. The way she smelt of grass after rainfall and dew-covered roses. Jane. Otherwise known as: perfection.

She was the best friend I had ever had.

For some reason my stomach sank at that thought. But she was just a friend, wasn't she? I mean, sure she was perfect, but she was the perfect _friend_, right? Why oh why was my stomach sinking more and more with each sentence?

Then she stirred.

She sat bolt upright, staring around the room with wide, unseeing eyes.

"Slightly?" she called. What was going on? She began to whimper. I grabbed her arms but she swatted my hands away, holding them in her own and keeping them in her lap.

"Slightly, where are you?" she asked the wall. Her eyes never blinked, not once. She paused and cocked her head as if listening to someone before nodding. "I will come and get you Slightly. You and Tootles and Cubby." She promised.

Who the Hook was she talking to? Slightly wasn't here!

She blinked, and shook her head as though clearing it. she blinked a few more times, before looking at me. This time, her eyes were not unseeing, and that was good.

"Peter, when do you think you'll be well enough to fly me to Never Land?" she asked briskly. This time I blinked.

"Few days, a week?" I suggested. "Heck, I don't know Jane." I winced as I made the made mistake of shrugging, and her eyes softened.

"It's alright." She told me, stroking my hair again. "It doesn't matter."

But I could see the lie in her eyes, and the set of her mouth. I knew this was very important, to her at least.

"What was that Jane?" I asked her, not taking my hands from within hers/ "What happened?"

Slightly, Cubby and Tootles are with the fairies." She told me after a moment. "The fairies used most of their magic to allow him to contact me. They need us there, Peter." She sighed. She looked at me, her eyes sad. "They need us."

A knock on the door roused me from dozing, and Jane had a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Who is it?" she said, after an agonisingly long moment where I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"It's lunch time, darling." A woman's voice answered. Wendy. Her voice didn't hold the same draw it once had, and when Jane blocked me from her view I didn't mind.

"Thank you." Jane said hurriedly before shutting the door. She came and sat by me again, feeding me as I couldn't feed myself. I rolled my eyes at her every so often when I refused to eat something and she pulled out the baby tricks, things like here comes the choo choo train and nonsense like that. Then, I started to refuse to eat some things just so that she would do childish nonsense like that. She looked at me, the kind of look that told me that Jane knew exactly what I was doing, and was indulging me, so don't push it. I chuckled nervously, before wincing as the movement hurt me just about everywhere. Jane sighed.

"Oh Peter. What am I going to do with you?"

Three weeks had passed, and Jane had had three more visitations from Slightly. In each he had seemed more and more frantic, and afterwards it would take longer and longer to cheer her up again. Her parents had forced her into going back to school last week, so even though she obviously hated leaving the room, she left at eight and returned at four.

Each day she had gone, I had tried testing my limits. I was down to one bandage, around my chest where Hook had slashed me. The blue bruises had fades to yellow, the purple to blue. The minor cuts had mellowed into purple bruises, and the major ones were angry looking pink scars.

The first day I could barely move more than my neck. By the fifth I could get out of bed, fall to the ground in pain and then a few hours later be able to hoist myself back on the bed before passing out. I was getting really sick of passing out. By the eighth I could walk a few steps. By the tenth I was walking around the room with ease. Today was the thirteenth day, and though many claim that number to be unlucky, I find it to be very lucky indeed.

"I'll try." I muttered through gritted teeth, standing at the foot of the bed. "I have to try."

I wanted very much to put it off though, so I looked down. I still wore what Jane had left me in, which was nothing except my ripped, bloodied, basically ruined, irreparable, tights. Time for a change of wardrobe.

Wendy was out, Edward was at work, Danny was in preschool and Jane was at school, whilst Nanatwo accompanied Danny. I had the house to myself, to do with as I pleased.

I strolled down the corridor into Wendy and Edward's room, going over to the chest of drawers. I searched through them until I found a pair of trousers, a belt, and a respectable looking green shirt. I tried them on and found the trousers fit perfectly, which worried me. Was I…_growing_?

Nah. Impossible. Wasn't it? I was still sixteen, but I was now…taller. How long had I been here?

I turned from the mirror and went back to Jane's room. Jane's room was safe. Jane's room was sanctuary.

My hat was on top of Jane's dresser, and there was a great big dark green patch on it, contrasting with the light green material the hat was made of, with some thread trailing off and leading to a needle in a pincushion. I vaguely remember being shot through my hat, so I was certain if I turned the garment over there would be a matching patch on the other side.

I held the hat in my hands, and a new feeling washed over me. She had fixed my hat. She had taken the time to find green material and she had fixed my hat for me, even replacing the red feather in it.

Something green caught my eye, and I walked over to the bin, pulling out a dark green blouse that was obviously expensive, and had obviously been loved, by the looks of it, only, there were two squares cut out of it. I looked at my hat in one hand and Jane's blouse in the other and felt the feeling intensify. She did that…for me.

Now I need to stop being a coward and do it. Time was getting on!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N nope, i checked. still do not own Peter Pan. :(**

Chapter 6

Jane's P.O.V

Peter wasn't in the bed when I got back. I was a little late, sure, because I had stopped off to get some clothes for him, but. Where could he have gone?

The clothes slipped through my fingers to the floor with a barely audible swoosh of fabric against fabric as I stared in open mouthed terror and horror at the empty bed. I took a step towards it and crumpled, falling to my knees. I started to crawl to the bed, before just lying there on the carpet, sobbing and feeling a crippling pain in my chest. Peter was gone. What if Hook had figured out where he'd be and taken him while I was at school? What if mother and father found him? What if-

A movement on the ceiling made my sobs come to a choking halt. What if whatever took Peter is still here? What if Hook left a pirate behind to kill me?

"Gosh, Jane. I thought you'd be pleased."

The familiar voice made me burst into tears again as Peter dropped from the rafters. There was a thump as the book he'd been reading fell to the floor. His strong arms were under my armpits and he lifted me the same way he did when I first got to Never Land. Then I was against his chest, and he was rocking me slightly.

"Don't. You. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." I gasped between sobs, holding onto his shirt somewhat desperately.

Wait.

Shirt?

I sat up to find that somehow without my noticing he had lifted us up so he was sitting on the bed and I was in his lap. I looked at him.

"Why are you wearing my father's shirt?" I asked, giggling slightly at how swamped he was in the shirt. He looked offended before shrugging it off.

"I needed clothes." He said simply. That reminds me. I hopped off his lap and went to where I dropped the dark green tunic and light green leggings, along with brown shoes. I turned and presented them to him.

"Here you go Peter." I said, before turning my back. There was the rustle of clothes falling to the floor, and then Peter tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see him twirling about in the air.

"How'd I look?" he asked, shooting past me.

"Peter, you look perfect a- Peter you're flying!"

He looked at me oddly, and then realised duh! How else would he have been reading a book in the rafters of my bedroom? I blushed, then remembered something. Which book had he been reading?

I looked at the cover and flushed. Oh dear. _Goddess of Troy_. Please don't let him have been reading one of those- yes. He was reading one of those pages. Well, I guess I don't need to teach him about sex anymore…which is good, as that would have been extremely awkward for both of us. I turned to see him blushing as much as I was. I coughed, and he cleared his throat.

"Want to go to Never Land?" he asked abruptly.

"Definitely." I agreed, taking his hand. He pulled me to his chest and took off into the air, crowing as he did so.

This wasn't the Never Land I remember. This was a dark and horrible place. Peter landed lightly in Pixie Hollow, setting me on my feet, and we were immediately surrounded by Slightly, Cubby and Tootles. I swept Tootles up into my arms and gave him an Eskimo kiss, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Everything will be okay now." I said. Slightly had red eyes, and as soon as I put Tootles down he flung himself at me. He sobbed into my shoulder as Cubby cuddled Tootles, and I knew that Slightly had been very vulnerable. I sat him down in my lap and cooed over him, soothing him and rocking him as Peter had done to me not so long ago.

I looked up to see that Peter was nowhere in sight. I turned to Cubby, who was being mature beyond anything I would have believed of him.

"Where's peter?" I asked. He looked at me for a second before answering. He was quite obviously debating on whether or not to tell me.

"The pirate ship."

"What?" I shrieked. Cubby continued calmly, but he took a very big step back.

"He said to keep you here so you didn't get hurt, and that he would be back shortly with Tink and Nibs and the remaining Twin…whom we are going to have to find a new name for."

I was furious beyond any anger I had ever felt before. If Slightly hadn't still been cling to me I would have marched right up to the _Jolly Roger III _and given Peter Pan a slap round the face and a piece of my mind. Cubby kept talking.

"He said he was going to kill Hook and take back Never Land once and for all. He said something about it being time this ended. Guppy! I shall call Twin Guppy from now on." Cubby decided, going back to nursing Tootles.

I wasn't listening to him anymore. Anything comforting I did or said to Slightly was done on autopilot. My heart was pounding in my throat; my blood had turned to ice. Peter was going to confront Hook, and this time, it wasn't a game.

"I'm going to tell you a story." I said, perking up the three Lost Boys sitting around me. Even some of the fairies fluttered down to listen.

"Once upon a time there was a girl, and her name was Jane."

"Like you." Cubby interrupted.

"Yes, Cubby, like me. In fact, she was exactly like me. When she was very young, about five or six, her father had to go off to fight in a war, and she didn't know whether or not he would come home. Her father made Jane promise to take care of her mother and infant baby brother Danny. This Jane promised. Years passed, and Jane was now fifteen, a teenager, and Danny was eleven. The war hadn't ended yet, but as far as they knew their father was alive. Their mother used to tell them stories about the fantabulous Peter Pan and his band of misfit Lost Boys, but that was before the war.

Because of the war, and her promise to her father, Jane had to grow up too fast, and had stopped believing in things like Peter Pan by the time she was nine. But one night after an argument with Danny, Jane was captured by the villainous Captain Hook. She was whisked away to Never Land, and nearly fed to a giant orange octopus, but was saved by Peter Pan. At first, all she desperately wanted to do was go home, and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys only annoyed her. She had forgotten how to have fun. After an particularly bad argument with them. Jane stalked off and was met with Captain Hook, and he tricked her into making a bargain, as you see, she had forgotten all the stories.

She made up with the boys, and they began to teach her how to have fun again, and to become the one and only, very first, Lost Girl. This she did, but she still had the bargain with Hook. She threw the whistle, which was to be her signal to Hook, away, but one of the Lost Boys found it and Hook managed to capture them all, even Peter Pan. But Jane, with the help of Tinkerbelle, saved the day, and learned how to fly. Soon she was home again in London, but she felt as though she had left most of herself behind, in Never Land. That was when she realised Peter had left his shadow, and would have to come back and get it. she hoped he would whisk her back to Never Land where she would stay forever, as she realised she had fallen in love with Peter Pan, and loved the Lost Boys as her brothers, or maybe even the younger three, as her sons.

But Hook had been driven mad by one defeat too many, and was laying waste to Never Land, killing all happiness, and some of the people there too. Peter barely escaped, making it to Jane's house, where she nursed him to health to come back and rescue everyone. They had planned on doing it together, but Peter went off without Jane, leaving Jane to wonder if Peter was going to come back."

I finished the story, tears running down my cheeks.

"Do you mean it Jane?" Slightly asked. "Do you love us?"

"Yes, Slightly." I said, holding the fox close. "I love you all very much." Cubby lumbered over ad hugged me too, and Tootles held on to my legs. I kissed each of their foreheads before looking out into the trees.

"Oh Peter." I sighed. "Where are you?"

Slightly was curled in a tight ball on my thighs, sleeping. Cubby was leant against the tree, snuggled up close to my side, snoring slightly, and Tootles was sucking his thumb in my lap. I had barely moved. It had been two hours. Surely he'd have been back by now?

A little while ago a scream had pierced the air, but I had no idea whose scream it had been. Then there was the sound of someone crashing through bushes, and Twin-slash-Guppy came stumbling forwards.

I deposited Tootles onto my ankles and opened my arms to the little possum. He ran into them, sobbing and crying and wailing. He sounded so heartbroken, so absolutely helpless, and there was nothing I could do to comfort the child. Then a Never Bird swooped in, a type of dove, I think, and I saw a now wingless Tink on its back. The dove deposited her on my shoulder, and she fell limply against my neck. I stroked her before picking her up and setting her on a leaf, spreading another leaf over her to make a makeshift bed.

Then Nibs came crashing through the trees, looking in horror and pain at his hand, or what had been his hand. I remembered Peter telling me Hook had cut it off, but he hadn't mentioned anything about it being replaced with a big, silver, hook. Nibs cried as he looked at it, before coming and curling against my other side. The noise had woken my other Lost Boys, and they begged me to tell them another story. My imagination was running low so I repeated the one from earlier, but I don't think anyone noticed. They were all asleep again in no time, and I gazed at Nibs' new hook as I stroked Guppy's back, trying to figure out what to do with it. Then I had it. As soon as they were all up, I would make Nibs a new hand out of clay, a screw on hand. He wouldn't be able to use it, but it's better than a hook.

The captured were back, so where was my Peter?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N once more, i do not own anything to do with Peter Pan except a tinkerbelle doll.**

Chapter 7.

Peter's P.O.V

I watched her as she comforted Twin-slash-Guppy. I watched her as she made a bed for Tink. I watched her as she comforted Nibs. I listened as she told the story, and had to hold back my gasp as she spoke about loving me…about wanting to stay here…about loving the Lost Boys as brothers…and sons.

I wanted to crow. She loved me.

But then I paused. Did I love her?

Did I?

I watched her down there, watching for me, the Lost Boys and Tink clustered around her. I thought of her like I had a few weeks ago, as perfection. I thought of her bravery, her honour, her sense of humour. I thought of how adventurous she was, how caring, how unwittingly funny. I thought of how good she was with a sword, thought of her laugh and her smile. I thought about the warm pixie dust feeling, and the dread. I thought of her sparkle, how she wrinkles her nose when she sleeps, how she was tough-love until she thought someone was hurt. I thought of how tomboyish she was, how full of vibrant life. I thought over ever memory I had of her, and grinned.

I did.

I was about to slide down the tree trunk and tell her so, when I paused.

She wouldn't take it too kindly if I waltzed down there covered in gore, would she?

I looked down in dismay. The new tunic and leggings she had bought me were splattered with various pirates' blood, and the blood was thick up to my elbows from where I had hacked and slashed at Hook in my fury.

He wasn't dead. Oh no, he wasn't dead. My main objective was to rescue Nibs, Tink and Twin-slash-Guppy. I would finish Hook off later.

Right now, I needed a bath.

The look on her face when I sat down next to her was comical. It was a mixture of rage and relief, and there was love there, in her eyes. How could I have not seen it before? She struggled silently with herself for a while, before finally settling on relief.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back.

She lifted Guppy off her lap, removed Slightly from her thighs and Tootles from her ankles, lifted herself from between Nibs and Cubby, leaning them against each other, and managed to do it all without waking one of them. I marvelled at her for a second before she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms tight around my neck.

"You're alright?" she asked my neck.

"I'm alright."

She drew back, eyeing me uncertainly.

"Hook?"

"Alive."

She looked surprised, then pleased. Then she threw herself at me again, and this time, I didn't think she planned on letting go. I held her close for a few minutes, revelling in the sensation, before I decided to go and put my foot in my mouth, figuratively speaking.

"Did you mean it?" I asked, whispering into her hair.

"Mean what?" she mumbled happily.

"Your story." I said, and she froze. She was suddenly rigid in my arms. I looked down at her to see a look of pure mortification and fear on her face. She blinked a few times before lifting her head woodenly to look me in the eye.

"Did you mean it?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good." I whispered back. And then I kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N yup, still no rights to Peter Pan for me. then again, if there was, there would be a whole other movie about Peter and Jane...**

Chapter 8.

Jane's P.O.V

He was kissing me.

He was _kissing _me!

I sighed against his lips before sinking into him, kissing him back. He held me lightly but firmly, one hand at the back of my neck and the other on the underside of one of my thighs.

The kiss was long and soft and sweet and gentle. My hands moved from around his neck, my fingers drifting over his pointed ears, making the quiver, before brushing down over his chest.

He pushed me back against the tree, and then I stepped on Nibs' bunny ear.

"Oops." I gasped into Peter's mouth. Laughing slightly he lifted us up into the air before lying me down on a cloud and continuing to kiss me. It was several minutes until he allowed me to breath.

"I love you, Peter Pan." I breathed.

"I love you. Jane." He answered, breath tickling my ear. He rolled over on the cloud, and as his arms were still tight around me, I rolled too, ending up splayed across his chest. Not that I minded. It was a very nice place to be. I sighed against his chest, which had been divulged of the ripped-to-ribbons tunic I had promised to repair tomorrow, nuzzling my nose against it and burrowing deeper into his arms. I closed my eyes as a feeling of unmatchable warmth and happiness spread through me, and fell asleep in the infamous Peter Pan's arms.

It was not the arms of Peter Pan I was in when I awoke, however.

I assumed that Peter had woken sometime in the night and let us drift back to the ground before falling asleep again, but he obviously hadn't checked for pirates first.

I was gagged and bound and held tight against someone's chest. There was the glint of metal in the sunlight, and I gasped. Hook! I was being cradled by _Hook_!

"Smee!" the captain hollered. Said fool came bumbling and tripping to his master's command, and was oddly endearing as he took me from him, stuttering mumbled apologies in my ear as he sped me away from the bleeding Hook.

I felt much like Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean as Smee dressed me in a beautiful blood coloured brocade gown, slipping matching slippers onto my feet and coiling my hair in an elaborate up do. He then sat me down in a hut, and left.

Left to my own devices, and bored out of my mind, I looked around the hut for any source of entertainment, no matter how meagre. I found none, and it was increasingly obvious that this hut had not been used for quite some time.

I saw only one door: the exit, which I was sure was heavily guarded. So the hut was a single room. Well, the room was dusty; cobwebs hung from every corner. There were two other chairs besides the one on which I perched, but those were so rickety they looked as though they would crumble into dust if you so much as breathed on them.

Every wall had more than a dozen cracks in them, the plaster deteriorating away. The floor was wooden instead of packed dirt, but it was creaky and rotten, and stained with something flaky and dark red. The door hung off its hinges, and I saw the two burly pirates who were my jailors quite clearly. A loud bang rang through the air and the pirates laughed as the shot Never Bird fell to their feet with a squawk.

The windows were either cracked or boarded up, and were opaque with the amount of dirt upon them. Everything was covered in a thick, greasy layer of grime.

I took another sweeping look at this morbid place and then yelled for Smee. There was something sweet about him, I almost got the idea that the short, stout Irish man didn't want to be a pirate.

Smee came running and I hugged him tight.

"Why am I here, Smee?" I sobbed. He patted my back awkwardly and sat be back down in the one chair that looked remotely sturdy.

"You are here to await being summoned to have dinner with the Captain." He told me, not stuttering anymore, now that we were out of Hook's earshot.

"But why?"

"He has a small matter with which to speak to you, miss." Smee answered kindly, and I clung to him. "You see, he's in a lot of pain right now, miss, and he has a way that you can help him relieve some of his pain."

I wailed and clung to Smee tighter, and then a few minutes later one of my guards came in and told us it was time for dinner. There was something about his tone, and the grin curling his lips, that made me think that _I _was the dinner.

Hook looked terrible, to put it bluntly. I hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier, but now I saw several slashes and gashes and missing chunks of flesh. His wounds were seeping, and some were oozing, and he looked more repulsive than a toad. The guard, whom I assumed was Bill Jukes from all the tattoos, lead me over and forced me to sit beside the hideous thing that had once been the devilishly handsome Captain James T. Hook.

"Girly, welcome." The thing said from the bed. "I see that Smee has changed you from the clothes you were brought here in. good. I bled on them."

I was unpleasantly reminded that he had been _holding _me, _hugging _me, earlier, and I wanted to gag, and retch, and puke, and vomit, but I couldn't.

I had to sit there and look nice and eat the fruit and meat set out for me.

"So, _Jane_," The thing that used to be Hook said. "I hear you got Pan to feel. Congratulations."

He was jeering at me, laughing. Of all the nerve.

"So, _Hook_," I imitated him, mocking him. "I see Peter did a number on you…_again_. Congratulations."

Yes, I was baiting him, and no I did know it was stupid, but what can you do? I expected him to order my death, but instead there was a dry chuckle. Eh? I looked at Hook, and saw him grinning a sick, evil grin. I wanted to back away from that smile.

"Jane Darling, you are bait. Peter will come for you, and he will get what's coming to him." Hook said, as if I hadn't said anything.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" I asked.

"Death!" He shouted. Smee came running in to see if everything was alright and no one was actually dead yet. Sweet fool. He took my arm and led me away, but I couldn't take my eyes from Hook.

"No." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sigh, searched everywhere and can determine, no rights to Peter Pan for me. **

Chapter 9.

Peter's P.O.V

I moaned and reached for Jane. Except, there was no Jane there. Where'd Jane go?

I was still half asleep, so the urgency of a missing Jane was lost on me. I blinked a few times and sat up, looking around. Had she gone for food? A bath? She was fond of bathing. Maybe she'd gone back to the Lost Boys. Speaking of whom…

The crashing through the undergrowth was definitely my boys. They were only stealthy when they had to be. They surrounded me and they were yelling something. I blinked blearily before I got what they were saying. They had woken up and Jane wasn't there (nope, she was with me, hee hee) so they went to the nearest river to see if she was taking a bath, but she wasn't there either. This made me sit up straighter. She wasn't with me, she wasn't with the Lost Boys and she wasn't taking a bath.

"And she's not collecting food either, because she collected enough for a week yesterday!" Slightly finished in a panic, lower lip vacillating. I blinked a few more times, and then was in the air, flying off.

Hook was going to get it.

"I should have finished you off yesterday." I cried, landing on the deck of his ship. Smee was swabbing the deck, while Noodler was guarding one door and Bill Jukes was guarding another. I knew Hook had heard me though. I was loud enough for the remains of the Piccanniny tribe to hear me.

Now it was all a matter of Eenie Meenie Miny Moe. My dagger landed on Bill Jukes. He looked at me, shaking with a terrified look on his face.

"You're out." I whispered. I threw my dagger to just above his head, cutting through a rope and allowing Long Tom, which had been suspended for a trap, to fall on his head. He wasn't dead, but when he woke with the headache I'd given him he was going to wish he was.

Noodler took one look at me and jumped overboard. Smee sat on the deck, but I ignored him.

I walked to the door Noodler had abandoned, listening at the lock. Sounds of quiet hiccups were to be heard, and I laughed. I paused for a second to yank my dagger out of the ship, and then I burst through the door to see that a mangled Hook had his sliver claw around my Jane's neck. It had been a trap, and now it was a game, and Jane's life was the prize. I planned to win.

Hook let out a cackle and shoved Jane to the floor, and she cried out as the tip of his hook caught her throat. It saw red as the crimson blood dripped down her pale neck. I dove at Hook, dagger pointed straight at his chest and paid no heed to the hook that was reaching for my own throat.

I found little resistance in Hook's chest as I drove the dagger through his soft tissue, and the pirate let out a gasp and his one hand began to scrabble at my back. I wriggled the dagger a bit to make It go through his ribs, making Hook scream, and then I encountered his heart. Hook took in one last deep shuddery breath, and then went limp.

"Good riddance." I muttered. I tore two strips of cloth from Hooks expensive red velvet captain's coat, and went to Jane, who was lying on the floor. She was so much paler than usual, and she was always so naturally pale anyway. I lifted her up, resting her head against my chest, and inspected her neck. It would need cleaning, and maybe a few stitches, but it wasn't too deep. That was good. I bound it with one of the strips of cloth before laying her down on the floor, and walking over to a mirror, taking deliberate measures to step on Hook as I passed him. I quickly bound my own neck, scooped up Jane and flew out the door and off the ship. I didn't know what Smee did, nor did I care.

The Indians had been working on her for three hours now. I had been finished in under one, which made me tremble at how deep Jane's cut had been. There was only seventeen Piccanniny Indians left, which included the new chief, Tiger Lily's daughter Abedabun.

I paced the ground, my happy thoughts having fled the moment I cradled Jane in my arms and handed her to the healer. One of the workers was out gathering clay and Jane's special request, and I wondered what she was up to. The healer lifted a tent flap, a sombre look on her face, and my heart stopped beating, just for a second. She beckoned me in. I walked slowly, feet dragging. I didn't want to see Jane's body, lying in cold perfection on the table.

But I wanted to see Jane, so for her. I'll try.

She was lying there on the floor, and I fell to my knees by her, taking her hand in mine, and her eyelids fluttered. I looked at the healer, and she smiled at me before leaving. Jane was going to be fine!

I wouldn't move from her side for the rest of the day, and I talked to her. I was told talking to her would prevent the chances of her dropping into a coma. Which was good. Everytime I spoke her eyelids fluttered, and my heart leapt, until, just as the sun was sinking below the horizon, she awoke.

"Peter?" she murmured, and then I had her in my arms, kissing every inch of her face, dropping kisses on her hair, and her hands, the back of her neck, everywhere. I made sure never to hurt her, cause her pain. I was very careful with her neck, always supporting it. I never wanted to let her go.

"You." I told her, staring down into her teal orbs, "you are never leaving my sight again. Not ever."

"Good." she whispered, and I began to kiss her again.

She took her bandages off a week later, and then she flung herself at me. She had a tendency to do that, I'd noticed. My arms automatically caught her, and I stumbled back a few steps before regaining my balance. That was when I noticed I was flying. I had my happy thoughts back!

That's when it hit me. Jane was my happy thought.

I looked down at the beaming girl in my arms and laughed slightly. I kissed the tip of her nose, making the Lost Boys gag, before shooting high up in the air.

It was much like the first time we flew together. I soared above the clouds, before flying round the Indian camp and messing up their totem pole, before shooting past the mermaids brushing their hair in their lagoon, skimming along the surface of the ocean with the dolphins, and then holding her hand and making the colours spurt from a rainbow.

Eventually I twirled her up so we were in front of the setting sun.

"I love you, my crazy, wonderful Jane." I whispered to her.

"I love you, my childish, fantastic Peter Pan." She whispered back, and I leant in to kiss her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N aww, for all those who read it all, this is the last chapter. still don't own Peter Pan or the characters, unfortunately, but i do own this plot. **

**i would just like to mentions Loonaticslover13, who has sent many lovely reviews that made me very happy. thank you so much for your support, and your praise.**

**Skull Sweetie OUT!**

Chapter 10.

epilogue.

Jane's P.O.V

Never Land had never been happier, I don't think.

It had been seven months since Captain Hook's death. I had been home to see my family once a month, and planned to do so for the rest of their lives.

The Piccanniny tribe was rebuilding itself steadily, and the population was once again growing.

The fairies were fine, and had given Tinkerbelle a butterfly with which to transport herself about the island, and she was just as Tinkerbelle-ish as before.

The Lost Boys were more mature more often now. Nibs often looked with disgust at the ocean, which is where we'd thrown his hook, and often had nightmares where he became the next Captain James T. Hook. I promised him that would never happen.

Guppy, as he was now called, cried and insisted he had someone with him in his bed while he slept, and me and Peter took turns. It soothed him, and we would do anything to make him feel better.

Slightly wasn't such a know-it-all anymore, the whole ordeal had quite humbled him.

Cubby had reverted back to his clueless easy-target status, but the others weren't quite so vicious to him.

Tootles often sat on my lap and had me tell him stories, and I swear I heard him say 'Jane' the other day.

Smee was a nomad, travelling between us and the Indians and the jungle, and the Boys were considering having him be an honorary 'Lost Geezer', as they put it. I enjoyed having him around, and whenever he was here you could often see me curled up against his knees.

Peter hadn't changed, except he no longer thought of everything as a game. And me? I was enjoying myself thoroughly.

"Jane?" Slightly tugged at the end of the flower petal dress the fairies had made me. I kissed the eight year old fox's forehead.

"Yes, Sweet Slightly?" I asked, knowing the name would annoy him. He frowned at me slightly before smoothing his face out.

"I love you, mother." He said quietly, turning and padding off. My breath caught in my throat. Slightly had been the one most against me, and then when I was being coroneted as a Lost Girl, I had tugged his hair. He had smiled, and when teaching me how to be 'Lost' we had had fun and become friends, but that was something else.

"Huh." Peter said as he drifted down to stand behind me.

"Peter!" I cried, lunging at him. it was habit by now, and he caught me a lot easier than he once did.

"Have you found someplace new for us Peter?" Nibs asked. I pulled back slightly and looked at his face.

"Yes, Peter, have you? Is there some place new to explore, some new person to determine friend or foe for?" I asked excitedly. He looked down at me with a completely straight face.

"No, I haven't."

The Boys all moaned and walked off looking dejected, but I held his gaze. His expression never changed, completely serious. I thumped him.

"Liar, Peter Pan!" I accused, releasing him and walking away. He flitted over and tried to look at me, but I turned my back on him. then he tried hovering over me and bending over so that his face was upside down, directly in my view. I turned away again, so he stood behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist.

He planted kisses up and down my neck, and my jaw line, planting gentle pecks at the corner of my mouth.

"Sorry Jane." He murmured, pulling me flush against him. I sighed and melted, leaning back.

"So where is this place you've found then?" I asked, eyes closed. The Lost Boys gathered around again, eyes averted but listening to every word.

"North of Dead Man's Cave." He said, and I shivered as he nipped a sensitive spot. The Boys let out cheers and ran to get their things, and I turned towards my boyfriend-slash-husband-slash-best friend-slash god knows what else and smirked. He leant in for another kiss, as I had planned, and I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the brush of his lips on mine, and when I did I shoved him. he was taken of guard, stumbled, fell backwards over the table, and landed sprawled on the floor, a hat a couple yards away from his head. He looked at me from the floor.

"Hey!" he complained, ruining it by grinning.

I laughed and turned to the hysterical Lost Boys.

"Shall we go then?" I asked. They cheered again and rushed for the exit, while I stepped carefully over Peter, swooped up his hat and put it on, setting it at a jaunty angle. Peter laughed and leant up, giving me a kiss, but letting me keep his hat. For now at least.

"Race ya there." I mumbled against his lips.

He drew back and grinned.

"You're on."


End file.
